New Japanese Release
The New Japanese Release of Zoids is the fourth incarnation of Zoids in Asia. The series was re-launched by Tomy in 1999 mainly in Japan, with subsequent release elsewhere in Asia. Initially, the line consisted of recoloured re-releases of older Zoids, but TOMY quickly began producing new Zoids designs. The Zoids were divided into Helic and Guylos factions, with the Zenebas Empire returning later. The OJR battle story was continued on the NJR boxes, with the Zoids Anime and Manga drawing on alternate versions of the New Battle Story's events. The line was abruptly halted in mid 2004. By the end of the line, there were still thirty-three Zoids from the OJR that were yet to be re-released. The New Japanese Release is commonly abbreviated by fans as NJR. Models First Wave * RZ-01 Gojulas * RZ-02 Guysack * RZ-03 Barigator * EZ-04 Red Horn * EZ-05 Redler *EZ-06 Molga *RZ-07 Shield Liger *RZ-08 Gordos *RZ-09 Command Wolf *RZ-10 Pteras *EZ-11 Hel Digunner *EZ-12 Brachios *RZ-13 Cannon Tortoise *RZ-14 Godos *EZ-15 Iron Kong *EZ-16 Saber Tiger *EZ-17 Iguan *EZ-18 Saicurtis *RZ-19 Double Sworder *RZ-20 Stealth Viper *EZ-21 Deathsaurer Second Wave *EZ-22 Gator *EZ-23 Helcat *Zi-24 Command Wolf Irvine *Zi-25 Gustav *EZ-26 Genosaurer *EZ-27 Rev Raptor *RZ-28 Blade liger *RZ-29 Storm Sworder *RZ-30 Gun Sniper *RZ-31 Dibison Third Wave * EZ-32 Sinker * RZ-33 Hammerhead * EZ-34 Geno Breaker * EZ-35 Lightning Saix * EZ-36 Death Stinger * RZ-37 Ultrasaurus * EZ-38 Elephander * RZ-39 Raynos * EZ-40 Wardick Fourth Wave * RZ-41 Liger Zero * RZ-42 Command Wolf AC * RZ-43 Spinosapper * EZ-44 Zabat * RZ-45 Salamander * RZ-46 Shadow Fox * EZ-049 Berserk Fury * RZ-55 Madthunder * EZ-56 Hammer Rock * RZ-57 Snipe Master * RZ-58 Megaleon * EZ-59 Glaive Quama * EZ-60 Dark Spiner * EZ-61 Killer Dome Fifth Wave *RZ-62 Saberlion *EZ-63 Guntiger *RZ-64 Gojulas Giga *EZ-65 Dimetrodon *RZ-66 Gorhecks *RZ-67 Arosaurer *EZ-68 Storch Sixth Wave *EZ-69 Seismosaurus *RZ-70 Gairyuki *RZ-71 Liger Zero Phoenix *EZ-72 Energy Liger Seventh Wave *RZ-073 Whitz Wolf *EZ-074 Death Raser *RZ-075 Rayse Tiger *EZ-076 Brastle Tiger Unreleased Eighth Wave These three were listed on a Japanese site some time ago, but nothing else was said. Part of a name, no photo, nothing. These would have been released had the line not been halted in 2004. A theory says that those two were released after in the Fuzor line. *EZ-77 ??? singa *KZ-!! ??? KUDA *RZ-78 ??? Tiger *RZ-79 ??? Liger Customizable Parts Along with the re-launch of the Zoids line, TOMY also launched a sub-line known as Customise Parts or simply CP. The line consisted of additional weapons and equipment that could be added onto Zoids models. The line was a mixture of new parts and re-issues of parts originally included in various OJR models. *CP-01 Dual Beam Cannon Set *CP-02 Assault Unit *CP-03 Beam Gattling Unit *CP-04 Attack Unit *CP-05 Heavy Beam Cannon Unit *CP-06 Bomber Unit *CP-07 Cannory Unit *CP-08 Pilebanker Unit *CP-09 Booster Cannon Set *CP-10 Gojulas Cannon Set *CP-11 Maneuver Thruster Unit *CP-12 Attack Booster Set *CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit *CP-14 Viking Lance Unit *CP-15 Assault Gattling Unit *CP-16 Zoids Controller *CP-17 Schneider Unit *CP-18 4-Barrel Impact Cannon *CP-19 Bind Container *CP-20 Jager Unit *CP-21 Panzer Unit *CP-22 Dual Sniper Rifle *CP-23 AZ 5 Spread Missile Pods *CP-24 Flexible Booster Unit *CP-25 Active Shield Unit *CP-26 All Direction Missile Unit *CP-27 Storm Unit Limited CPs *CP-04 Attack Unit (Light Grey) *CP-05 Heavy Beam Cannon (Silver) *CP-06 Bomber Unit (Maroon) *CP-07 Cannory Unit (Silver) *CP-08 Pilebanker Unit (Light Brown) *CP-09 Booster Cannon Set (Blue) *CP-24 Flexible Booster Unit (Grey) *CP-25 Active Shield Unit (Maroon) *CP-26 All Direction Missile Unit (Blue) Toys Dream Project *Deathpion *Neptune *Battlerover *Storm Sworder *Bloody Deathsaurer *Proto Gojulas Giga *Darkhorn *Iron Kong MKII *Shield Liger MKII *Great Sabre *Deadborder *Helic Memorial Box 1983 Set of 5 (RMZ-01 Garius, RMZ-02 Glidoler, RMZ-03 Elephantus, RMZ-04 Gurantula, RMZ-05 Aquadon) *Zenebas Memorial Box Set of 5 (EMZ-14 Gator, EMZ-13 Merda, EMZ-15 Molga, EMZ-16 Geruder, EMZ-17 Zatton) *Helic Memorial II 1983-1984 Box Set of 5 (RMZ-06 Gorgodos, RMZ-07 Hidocker, RMZ-08 Pegasuros, RMZ-09 Spiker, RMZ-10 Furolesios) Yuji Kaida Limiteds *Gojulas Mariner *Molga Rokurou Special *Green Horn *Iron Kong Yeti *Blade Liger Mirage *Buster Tortoise *Sturm Tyrann *Raven Raptor *Cannoneer Gordos *Fire Fox *Salamander Bombvern *Saint Gale *Death Stinger ZS *Shadow Arm Lizard Cyber-Drive TOMY introduced a second sub-line in 2002, known as Cyber-Drive Zoids. This line was centred around partially pre-built Zoids that were remote controlled. Additionally, the Zoids could be operated via an infrared adapter attached to a Game Boy Advance unit. The line was rather unsuccessful, mainly due to the high price per unit and the pre-built nature of the models. Only three Zoids were released, one of which was a recolour bundled with the Cyber-Drive video game. Unreleased Sets *CDZ-??? Gorilla Type Released Sets *CDZ-001 Diablo Tiger *CDZ-002 Cyclops *CDZ-EX Diablo Tiger B Panzer Tier In 2003, Panzer Tier began re-releases of some of the 1:24 scale Zoids. These re-releases also featured the box art and model kit pilots from the previous Zevle versions of the Zoids. The line appears to have been unsuccessful, and was halted after only half of the Zoids had been re-released. Playsets *ZCDK-01 Whale King *ZCDK-02 Hover Cargo *ZCDK-03 Dragoon Nest Fuzors *FZ-001 Liger Zero Phoenix w/ RD Figure *FZ-002 Koenig Wolf MK-II *FZ-003 Command Wolf AC *FZ-004 Boldguard *FZ-005 Leoblaze *FZ-006 Buster Fuhrer w/ Blake figure *FZ-007 Lord Gale *FZ-008 Gojulas Giga *FZ-009 Arosaurer *FZ-010 Gorhecks *FZ-011 Killer Spiner *FZ-012 Command Striker *FZ-013 Matrix Dragon *FZ-014 Chimera Dragon *FZ-015 Energy Liger *FZ-016 Liger Zero Falcon *FZ-017 Jet Falcon *FZ-018 Gairyuki Shin *FZ-019 Gravity Wolf *FZ-020 Graviry Saix *FZ-021 Gravity Saurer *FZ-022 Ultimate Seismosaurus Limited Fuzors *Blade Liger BI *Darkhorn (See also in Toy's Dream Project category) *Brachiorex (See also Convention ltd category) *Raykong (See also Convention ltd category) *Leostriker HT (See also Convention ltd category) *Command Wolf HT (See also Convention ltd category) *Storm Sworder (See also in Toy's Dream Project category) Gravity Zoids *EZ-107 Gravity Wolf *EZ-108 Gravity Ptera *EZ-106 Gravity Saix *EZ-105 Gravity Saurer Limited Blox Parts *Set A: Flyscissors Sprue A05 (translucent blue) *Set B: Demonshead Sprue A08 (translucent red) *Set C: Boldguard Sprue B10 (translucent grey) *Set D: Leostriker Sprue D12 (translucent black) *Set E: Deantler Sprue A14 (translucent pink) Deantler *Set F: Cannondiver Sprue A13 (translucent yellow) *Set G: Buster Cannon Proto Gojulas Giga *Set I: Laser/Scissor Storm Sprue A (translucent gray) *Set H: Dispelow Sprue B (translucent brown) Dispelow *Set of 6 Blox *Set of 6 Translucent Blox *Set of Blox Joints See also *Zoids Category:Zoids releases